Learn to Love Again
by sophiewarhurst
Summary: Kurt is a single dad of a four year old daughter Lexie. Blaine is Lexie's teacher in her first year of the school. What happens when they meet and sparks fly?
1. The Meeting

Kurt had been in a relationship since leaving college in New York at the age of 23. After taking his course in musical theatre he took a course in fashion design to ensure that even if his career on Broadway didn't work he would have aback up plan. While in college he meet Matt, a tall dark haired and brown eyed boy who was in his first year at college. They had been together ever since but had never married. When they both reached the age of 26 they decided to try surrogacy, which had resulted in them having a beautiful baby girl 9 months later, Kurt had been the real father of the baby due to Matt not being able to have kids of his own.

However, now at the age of 30, Kurt was on his own in an apartment he shared with his daughter Lexie who was now 4. Matt had left one morning only leaving a note saying 'I'm sorry' and was never seen since. Ever since that day father and daughter had become inseparable with Lexie even having her stay in the nursery he had built when he first started his own fashion business which now had stores all over the world and was now taking orders from celebrities who wanted something completely different to what was being sold in high street stored.

- Today was a day that Kurt had been dreading ever since Lexie had turned 4. Lexie was starting school and Kurt didn't know who was more nervous.

"Lexie hurry up! If you want your hair done you better hurry and you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Kurt called up the stairs.

"Coming Papa!" Lexie walked into the lounge wearing a pink dress which she had picked out for her first day, just the day before. In her hair was a head band with daisies on. "Can you put this in my hair Papa?" She asked holding out the headband.

"Course I can sweetie" She sat down on the sofa next to where Kurt was already sat.

Due to it being Lexie's first day parents had been invited to stop for the day to find out about how the school worked and to help their children settle into the routine.

When the teacher walked in Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him, his hair was gelled back and he was wearing red trousers rolled up to the ankles with a white polo and red bow tie.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr Anderson" He looked around the classroom his eyes settling on Kurt. He slowly moved his gaze away from the blue eyed man and continued with his welcome. "….If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." Mr Anderson gave out a work sheet and asked the children to get into pairs to and fill it in together in the hope that they would start to make friends with the people in the class.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said as he held is hand out to shake Kurt's. He had been told that there was a child whose dad was gay in the hope that if anything was said Blaine would be there to stop it before it became an issue.

"Kurt" he simply stated, to lost in Blaine's hazel eyes to say anything else.

"Lexie seems to be settling in well." Blaine said breaking the silence.

"I think I was more nervous than her, I never know the reaction she going to get because of me."

"I know what you mean, even living in New York the worry is still there" Kurt eyes widen, not only was he good looking but also he was gay, he thought to himself.

Before either of them new it, the day was coming to an end, Blaine and Kurt had spent most of the day talking to each other about everything and anything. Blaine new how Lexie had entered the world and Kurt had been told about Blaine's passion for teaching music. They had both found things in common and were looking forward to speaking when Lexie was taken to school the next morning.

"What do you think about going for something to eat tonight; I understand if you can't because of Lexie but…"

"I'd love that, my dad and step-mom can look after Lexie" Burt and Carole had moved to New York when Kurt had split with Matt to help look after Lexie.

"Okay, if I give you my number you can text me your address and I can pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah that's fine! I look forward to it."


	2. The Date

Kurt had just dropped Lexie off at his dad's after he told him he was going out with a friend from work; this way he knew Burt wouldn't question him. Kurt glanced down at the clock '5:03' that gave him 2 hours to shower and dress to impress. Ever since they had spoken that morning all Kurt could think about was Blaine and the feeling he got when shaking his hand. He tore his thoughts away from Blaine and continued the 15 minute drive home.

Unknown to Kurt, Blaine had been thinking out him just as much. When he arrived home from work, he grabbed a beer from the fridge hoping it would calm his nerves. After an hour of watching the TV and drinking his beer; Blaine decided that he would go and take a shower. While in the shower all Blaine could think about was the way that when he looked into his eyes he felt like he was looking into the night sky.

Kurt had just finished taking a shower and was now hunting though his wardrobe looking for something to wear for 4his date. Date was it even a date? Kurt questioned to himself.

"No…no…no….yes" Kurt stood back and looked at the shirt he was holding in his hands. Although it was plain white he knew exactly what to wear with it. He picked out some dark jeans and a grey waistcoat that tried at the back.

Within minutes of him finishing his hair, there was a knock on the door. Kurt opened the door to Blaine wearing a red shirt with a white bow tie with dark blue jeans.

"Hi you look amazing" Blaine stated as he broke the silence.

"Hi, so do you" Kurt relied still too stunned to say anything else.

"Shall we get going, I've booked a table?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I just need to get my phone." Kurt ran into the kitchen and picked up his phone before returning to where Blaine was waiting at the door.

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes after leaving Kurt's apartment.

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine had got a reservation at such short notice in all the years Kurt had never got the chance to eat there, due to the fact of it been very expensive and whenever he had tried to get a table there they had always been fully booked.

"Blaine, how did you get a table here?" Kurt asked as he turned to face him.

"Let me worry about that for now" Blaine told Kurt as he started to work towards the door. Blaine held the glass door open as Kurt entered ahead.

"Hello Blaine" the young girl behind the desk said as they came through the door. The girl led them to a table in the corner of the room with a rose in the middle of the table. Both of them sat down and was handed a menu. "Is there anything I can get you to drink" Before Kurt could answer Blaine told her that they wanted a bottle of red wine.

"Okay start explaining" Kurt said as the young girl walked away to fetch the wine. Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile on his face.

"I'm just going to be honest with you," Kurt face turned to a worried expression scared as to what Blaine might say next. "My dad owns this place"

"Your Dad owns this…wow…I mean I never expected you to say that I don't know what I thought you were going to say but it wasn't that"

"Kurt stop rambling" Blaine said calmly while reaching over to take Kurt's hand that was resting on top of the table.

"Oh look who it is" Blaine span round and saw his mom stood behind him, wine in her hand. Andrea, Blaine's mom, had long brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a red belt around the middle which suited her figure perfectly.

"Mom!" Blaine wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you going to introduce me?"

"Mom, this is Kurt… Kurt, this is my mom Andrea." Kurt stood up and held is hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." Just then Kurt's phone rang in his pocket and Blaine motioned for him to take the call.

"Dad is everything okay?" Kurt asked knowing that he wouldn't call unless it was it necessary. The colour drained from Kurt's face as Blaine looked over to where he had sat down. "Okay, I'll be there right away" Kurt said as he ended the call. "Lexie has had an accident and is at the hospital, I'm going to grab a taxi and get there as quickly as I can." Andrea looked at Blaine with a confused look but Blaine ignored it and focused his attention on Kurt.

"Don't be silly, I'll take you"

"You don't have to do that"

"Well I am, so come on and let's go check that little princess of yours is okay." Blaine replied with a smile.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kurt told Blaine he could just drop him at the entrance but he told him no and said he wanted to see for himself that Lexie was okay.

"Kurt slow down. I know you want to see if she is okay but the woman on the desk said she was fine and happy."

"I know I just want to see her."

They found the room that Lexie was in and they entered together. Burt looked at Kurt with a questioning look and Kurt responded with a look which said 'I'll explain later"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Kurt sat on the bed being careful of the leg he knew was injured.

"I broken my leg" Lexie told Kurt, her eyes red from crying. "But the lady said I get it wrapped in magic pink stuff!" She said her mood changing at the mention of getting to wear something pink. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and whispered that she was so brave into her ear. Lexie lifted her head from where it was resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Papa, what is Mr Anderson doing here?"

Kurt had known that she would ask questions when she saw him. "Me and Mr Anderson were having something to eat, when Grandad called to tell me what had happened so he had to drive me here." She thought about it for a second before shouting "Hello Mr Anderson". Blaine walked over to the side of the bed.

"I heard something about magic pink stuff"

"Yeah, they wrapped your leg in it and wear it for… Grandad how long did they say?" She asked

"6 weeks" Burt chuckled at how animated she was when talking to Blaine

"And then your leg gets better" she said simply.

The nurse can back in and wrapped her leg while she was sat in Kurt's lap.

"Come on then Princess time to go home." He picked her up and cradled her like a baby in his arms. When they reached Burt's car Kurt handed a now sleeping Lexie to Burt and turned to say bye to Blaine.

"Thank you for coming and keeping me calm."

"It was nothing honestly," He leaned in towards Kurt's lips, and Kurt did the same. Their lips met and they kissed gently and slowly, like they were the only people on the planet. When they parted they stood looking into each other's eyes.

"You should go Lexie needs to go to bed" Blaine told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I bring Lexie in to school, a broken leg isn't going to stop her" Kurt chuckled.

With one final kiss Kurt got into his dad's car and watched Blaine walk towards his. On the way home Kurt told Burt everything he knew about Blaine, Burt had never seen Kurt seem so excited about seeing someone again. Burt's thoughts drifted back to the scene in the hospital earlier today, Blaine had been a natural with Lexie and she seemed to like him and that was all he wanted for this son and granddaughter. Both Blaine and Kurt were thinking the same and even after only knowing each other for a short amount of time they felt like they had known each other for years already.


	3. Explaining

**Hi guys, Thank you to anyone who has favoured or followed this story, as well to the people who have reviewed. I'm new to writing fanfiction so if anyone has any tips or criticism to help me improve it would be greatly appreciated. **

After their date Kurt and Blaine hadn't had the chance to talk as much as they would have liked, due to Kurt having to leave for work as soon as Lexie had entered the classroom. However, Lexie was spending a lot of time with Blaine due to the fact of she was in a wheelchair because of her broken leg and insisted that Blaine was the only one to push her when she was at school.

"Mr Anderson" Blaine turned round at the voice he knew belonged to Lexie; she left 10 minutes ago with Kurt when the school bell had rang.

"What have you left?" Blaine replied to the call, when he turned around he was meet by Kurt stood in front of him.

"Hey" He couldn't say anything more before; Kurt leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and loving only meaning one thing 'I've missed you'.

"Do you want to come to mine for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked arms wrapped around Blaine's waist.

"I'd love to, but what about Lexie?" He questioned, glancing over to where she was drawing at a table, her back turned away from them.

"Well I figured we would be spending a lot more time together so she might as well start to get to know you as Blaine and not Mr Anderson."

"Okay then that sounds good."

"Be at mine for 6" With one final kiss, Kurt left pushing Lexie in front.

As Blaine was driving to Kurt's that night, he was thinking about the problems with dating one of his student's fathers and the issues it could entail. He was going to have to talk to Kurt about this ultimately talk to the headmaster of the school so if any problems arouse he would know about the situation before had.

"Mr Anderson" Lexie shouted as he entered the sitting room. Blaine took a place on the sofa while Kurt sat down next to Lexie on the arm of the chair.

"Lexie, when you're not at school you can call Mr Anderson, Blaine." Lexie looked over to Blaine asking him to confirm what her dad had just said. He nodded his head telling her that he was right.

"Okay then, so when I'm at school I still have to call you Mr Anderson?"

"Yeah, I know it's confusing princess"

"It's okay!" She jumped up and ran up the stairs to where Blaine guessed her bedroom was.

"She seemed to take that well" Kurt told Blaine as he sat down next to where Blaine was on the sofa.

"Yeah, I know I expected her to ask more questions"

"She probably will later, I'm going to check dinner." Kurt got up to go into the kitchen. Lexie ran down the stairs with dolls in her hands and a suitcase full of clothes for her dolls.

"Blaine, will you play with me?"

"Course I will princess" Blaine sat on the floor next to Lexie and started to brush the hair of one of the dolls. Unknown to both, Kurt was watching from the door, so happy that his daughter and the man hoped would be his boyfriend got on so well.

"So to ruin your fun but dinners on the table" Kurt told the two of them.

Dinner was amazing and afterwards they sat together in the lounge watching a Disney princess movie chosen by Lexie, even though Blaine was just as pleased with movie choice. At eight o'clock Lexie went to bed after a bedtime story read by Kurt.

"Kurt we need to talk" Blaine stated when Kurt entered the room carrying two cups of coffee. Kurt face instantly turned to one of worry.

"What about?" Kurt questioned, still not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Us…" Blaine's eyes meet Kurt's, as he took his hand to show him that everything was going to be okay. "We need to talk about how we are going to do this… I want to be with you but we need to tell the headmaster at my school so I don't get anyone complaining about us being together." Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I was so scared you were going to say you didn't want to continue with this" Kurt said gesturing to their entwined fingers.

"Not going to happen" Blaine leaned into kiss Kurt. The kiss deepened but before it could get any further a little voice from the door stopped them.

"Papa, why are you kissing Blaine?" The little girl asked while rubbing her tried eyes with the back of her hand. Kurt opened his arms wide, telling Lexie to come and sit on his lap.

"You know how Uncle Finn has a girlfriend?" Lexie nodded "Well some men have boyfriends.."

"Is Blaine your boyfriend?" Lexie questioned her eyes looking between Blaine and Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt answered simply, giving Blaine a warm smile, which he returned.

"I'm tired" She said snuggling into Kurt's chest, with that he carried her upstairs and placed her in her bed.

"Come in to school tomorrow so we can explain everything to the headmaster." Kurt didn't answer he just leant down and kissed Kurt, it very quickly deepen. Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him upstairs.


	4. Telling All

The next morning came too quickly for both Kurt and Blaine. Both of them had work, meaning when Kurt's alarm went off they both had to move each other's embrace.

"Last night was amazing!" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Are we moving too fast?" Kurt asked abruptly, turning to face Blaine.

"No, I don't care if other people say we are, as long as we're both comfortable then I not bothered what anyone else thinks." Kurt nodded and laid his head on Blaine shoulder.

"Papa I'm hungry!" Lexie shouted as she walked down the stairs.

"Breakfast is already on the table sweetie." Kurt replied. All three of them sat down at the table to have breakfast.

"Do you want me to take Lexie to school with me so you don't have to rush to get to work?" Blaine questioned. Kurt thought about it for a moment before deciding that as they got on so well no harm could be caused. Moment later the phone rang.

"Hi Dad….Of course….I'll ask him…..See you later…..Love you too….Bye." Blaine looked at Kurt knowing they had spoken about him.

"My dad has invited you to dinner tonight, if you want to come that is." Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'd love to come" he answered softly.

Before long Blaine was about to leave for school with Lexie by his side. Kurt's knelt down and kissed Lexie cheek goodbye and reminding her that she had to call Blaine, Mr Anderson at school.

"When you pick Lexie up come in the classroom and we will talk to the headmaster."

"Okay" Kurt's gave Blaine one final kiss and opened the door for them to leave. He waited at the door waving as the car drove away.

The day passed fairly uneventfully with Lexie only calling her teacher, Blaine once. Blaine ignored it as he knew how hard it was for someone of her age to remember something that could become very complicated.

"Hi, I've spoken to the headmaster already telling him, I need to talk with him at the end of the day so he is expecting us." Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt but he knew if someone saw them it would make it harder for them. Kurt followed behind Lexie holding on to his hand, while telling him about her day. He wasn't really listening as someone like the headmaster could end his and Blaine's relationship so soon.

"Hello Blaine, Do we have problem?" gesturing to Kurt and Lexie who were behind him.

"No, but we do need to talk." Blaine took a sit with Kurt sat next to him and Lexie on the floor in the corner of the room reading a book. Richard, the headmaster, motioned for him to start. "Kurt and I are in a relationship" he said quickly scared of what the response was going to be.

"Well…I'm not going to stop you but you have to be careful not to advertise it, I should move…"

"Lexie" Blaine filled in the gap. Richard nodded his thanks and continued.

"…into the other class but I don't think that would be good for her after she has only just settled in to school life but I will move her if anyone complains about it." Both Kurt and Blaine were beaming feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of their shoulders. "I am happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us." Blaine extended his hand as he went to stand up; Richard took it and shook it before doing the same with Kurt.

"Come on Princess" Blaine said to Lexie, who stood up and took Blaine's hand. He was surprised at the gesture and looked at Kurt who just smiled. Kurt was just happy that his boyfriend and daughter got on so well as no matter what he thought of Blaine, Lexie opinion mattered the most.

Blaine had told Kurt he would make his own way to Burt's, so he was currently on his way to the house in his own. His mind was running through 100 things: Would Burt like him? How would the rest of Kurt's family react to him? Would they approve of his relationship with Lexie? His was drawn from his thoughts as he pulled into the drive of the Hummel household. He exited his car and made his way the front door. Blaine had chosen to wear blue trousers rolled up the ankle, with a red polo and some brown smart shoes. When he knocked on the door Kurt answered.

"Hey, you look nice" Kurt leaned into kiss Blaine.

"Are you going to introduce me properly or just stand there kissing on the door step." Burt asked as he came up behind them.

"You have sort of already met but dad, this is my boyfriend and Blaine, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr Hummel." Blaine shook his hand.

"Call me Burt, you seem to have made this one happy," he gave Kurt a nudge on the shoulder, "so your family."

Not long after, Blaine had been introduced to Carole and they were all sat around the table eating a meal prepared by her. Lexie had insisted sitting next to Blaine at the table. Blaine had been delighted by this; Kurt couldn't help but smile when she had asked him to help cut up her food. Later they evening Kurt and Blaine were sat on one of the sofas while Burt and Carole was on the other one watching a film, Lexie was seated on the floor colouring in a Disney princess book Blaine had brought for her when he had arrived. As the credits rolled on the screen, Lexie stood up and walked over and sat in the middle of Kurt and Blaine, both of them wrapped and arm round her snuggled in, so they were all cuddling as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Carole noticed the movement and pointed it out Burt who just smiled, Carole was shocked by his small reaction as when Matt had left Burt had become very protective of Kurt and Lexie. Carole had been worried he would never let anyone else in their lives again.


	5. The Past

Over the following weeks Kurt and Blaine became practical inseparable; this also meant that Blaine had been attending the weekly family meal at Burt and Carole's house, even Kurt couldn't believe that his Dad and Blaine got on so well.

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day, everyone got their bags and lined up by the classroom door waiting for Blaine to see them to their parents one by one. Lexie stood at the back knowing that her papa and Blaine liked to talk before they went home.

"I don't know where your papa is Lexie." Blaine told her as she got the front of the line. "Shall we wait inside?"

"Okay Mr Anderson!" Lexie replied happily not seeming worried that her dad wasn't there.

"Lexie you know you can call me Blaine now everyone's gone, do you want to help me sort everything out for tomorrow?" She nodded and skipped to take Blaine's outstretched hand. It had been one hour since the bell had gone and still there was no sign of Kurt. Blaine checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Come on princess, I'll take you home and we'll text your papa to tell him where you are." Luckily Blaine had a car seat in his BMW from the last time they had gone to the park together one Sunday afternoon. Once in the car Blaine decided that Lexie was going to be getting hungry soon so it would be best if they called in McDonalds on the way home, to ensure that Kurt didn't have to cook when he got home. Lexie had been delighted by this as Kurt liked to keep her meals healthy and she only got fast food when she was with her grandparents or when Blaine had convinced Kurt to let them have it.

When Blaine got to Kurt's apartment, he didn't get the response he expected. He ran towards Lexie and scooped her up in to a massive hug before turning to Blaine in rage.

"Why the hell did you take her?" Kurt shouted.

"You didn't turn up to pick her up so I thought I would bring her back here." Blaine replied innocently, he had been expecting Kurt's face to soften but it did the opposite.

"You thought you would take my daughter and not even tell me where she was, and then feed her with this crap." He continued to yell while indicating the happy meal she was holding in her hand.

"Why don't you go inside and eat your food princess." Blaine told Lexie as he could see her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Don't talk to her, she is my daughter and I will tell her what she can and can't do!"

"Fine but I'm not talking to you when you're like this so when you feel like talking let me know!" Blaine turned and got into his BMW and drove home; crying as he went.

Later that night Kurt was on the sofa, Lexie had gone to bed early after Kurt had accidently snapped at her and she had cried herself to sleep, Kurt regretted for the moment it happened but knew that she didn't understand what was going on. He picked up the phone and dialled his dad's number knowing he would know what to do.

"Dad, I've done something stupid…" Kurt explained what had happened to Burt and was told the best thing he could do was to let everything calm down and phone him in the morning telling him that they need to talk; he also offered to have Lexie while they spoke so she didn't get upset again.

When Kurt had gone to bed that night, all he could think about was how if he kept going like this he could drive Blaine away like he did Matt.

"_Honey I'm going to be home late again tonight!" Matt called through the house they both shared. This had become a regular thing lately and was not appreciated by Kurt as a new-born baby was hard enough to cope with when two parents we're on hand all of the time. _

"_Okay but don't be late as I need someone to help me with the night feeds tonight, I've been called into work tomorrow!" Kurt replied. _

_This however didn't happen when Lexie cried the next morning at two o'clock, Kurt reached over to tell Matt it was his turn to get up but his hand was met by cold sheets. Kurt huffed as he got out of bed and went to see to their daughter._

_That night had been one of the worst ever as Lexie had woke up on the hour every hour and Matt had never returned which meant that Kurt had to cope with it on his own. Kurt heard the door open at 7 o clock the next morning while he was feeding Lexie at the table. _

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry loads of us stopped in the office and decided to stay as we were all to the tired to drive home and my phone went dead so I could text you." Kurt leaned in to kiss Matt as a way of telling him is apology was accepted but Matt moved to avoid the kiss and just smiled instead. _

_Kurt arrived home at three and was handed Lexie straight away much to his delight however the same happened again when he tried to kiss Matt hello he was avoided. Matt's phone rang so he got up and answered it, closing the door as he went. Kurt followed and sat on the arm of the chair by the door listening to the conversation taking place on the other side._

"_Yeah, I promise I'll tell him tonight… I know… I love you too." Kurt quickly moved from where he was sat when he heard the phone call end. That night Kurt felt that the two of them were the closest they had been in weeks, Matt had snuggled into his side all night and they had talked and shared the odd kiss inbetween the television show they were watching. The phone call earlier forgotten. They had gone to bed the same time and shared a kiss goodnight. When Lexie woke at 5 o'clock that morning Kurt got up expecting to see his husband waking as well hoping that they could feed their daughter together but he wasn't there. Kurt was pulled from his thoughts as Lexie's cries for food became louder. When he reached the kitchen with a calmer Lexie after a cuddle from her papa, they we're meet by a note 'I'm Sorry, Matt'. After that day he was never seen again._


	6. Make up

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I have an idea of where I want this story to go but if anyone has any idea's I would appreciate them greatly. **

The next day Kurt and Blaine woke miserable. Blaine felt bad for not telling Kurt about Lexie, he couldn't imagine the worry he would have gone through. Kurt felt bad for shouting at a Blaine after a mistake and for not telling him he was going to be late picking Lexie up. He also couldn't believe he had told him not to speak to his daughter. He didn't mean to hurt Blaine like he knew he had done but after Matt had left his daughter when she was so incessant, he couldn't bear to think someone would hurt her, the same way again.

"Papa! Papa! Are we going to the park with Blaine today?" Lexie's eyes were still sleepy but at the mention of Blaine her eyes lit up in a way Kurt had only seen when he was with her.

"I don't know sweetie," Kurt said sadly.

"Did Blaine and you have a fight?"

"Not a fight baby, just a disagreement."

"So your still boyfriends?" Lexie asked hopefully. Kurt couldn't upset his daughter anymore.

"Of course we are." Kurt replied trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. "Come on sweetie, Grandad and Grandma are taking you out this morning so we need to get you ready."

Burt and Carole had just been round to pick up Lexie for a trip to the swimming pool when a knock at the door stopped Kurt from staring at Blaine's number on his phone any longer. Blaine was stood with a bouquet of red roses, his head poked out from the side of the arrangement.

"For you to say I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly as if unsure of the response he was going to get. Kurt motioned for him to come in and sit down.

"It should be me who's sorry, I snapped.."

"I shouldn't have taken your daughter without telling you, you have every right to snap." Blaine cut in before Kurt could say anything else.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea and please don't do it again." Kurt responded with a smile "but I am sorry for what I said I know it must have hurt me telling you that you couldn't speak to Lexie and tell her what to do."

"It did hurt but I needed it to realise what I was losing. It made me realise that I couldn't spend other day without either of you. I need to be with you and that's why I want you to move in with me and Lexie obviously." Blaine took a breath.

"I would love to but I need to talk to Lexie first. We've never even been to your house."

"Where is Lexie she has never been this quiet before?"

"She out with my dad and Carole. You know what the first thing she asked me this morning was if we we're seeing you." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt gently and lovingly.

"I love you" Blaine told him. Kurt replied as if they had done it a thousand times before.

"I love you too." Blaine cuddled into Kurt's chest and Kurt kissed the top of his head.

Both of them feel asleep content in each other's arms neither of them had slept very well the night before. When Lexie returned with Burt and Carole, they had to stop her running up to them both and waking them up.

"If you want to wake them do it nicely" Burt told his granddaughter. Lexie walked over to Kurt and Blaine and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Papa wake up, Blaine wake up." She said quietly while gently shaking them.

"Hey princess, I missed you this morning" Blaine replied sleepily, hugging her as he did.

"Did you have a good time with Grandma and Grandad?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend and daughter broke away from their hug.

"Kurt can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Burt asked Kurt politely. Kurt nodded and walked into the kitchen, Blaine threw him a worried look but Kurt just mouthed 'I love you' and carried on walking.

"Lexie I have a present for you in my bag, do you want to go my bag?" Lexie nodded quickly and ran into the hallway to collect it. While she was gone Carole quizzed Blaine briefly on how he and Kurt were but all he could do was beam with a huge smile. Lexie came back from the hall with Blaine's bag on her shoulder.

"Let's see what we have in here then shall we?" Lexie sat down beside Blaine with an excited grin. "We have Disney Princess dolls house that you have make yourself for a very special princess."

"Will you help me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that princess!" Blaine replied just as excited.

"Why do you call me princess?" Lexie questioned

"Because you're my very pretty little princess, who I love very much!" Lexie flung her arms around Blaine's neck

"I love you too!" Kurt and Burt chose that moment to walk into the sitting room, surprised but beyond happy to see such a scene.

"Lexie, can you come here a minute please?" Lexie ran to where Kurt had sat down on the sofa and sat on his lap. "How do feel about me and you going to live with Blaine?"

"Do I get my own room?"

"Yes princess but you won't be able to move into it yet because it has to be decorated first."

"Okay I want to move in!" Both Kurt and Blaine laughed at how she answered the question so quickly.


	7. Friendship

**As I was writing this when I read Lea's tweet and I couldn't bring myself to continue as I wanted to so I have left it a place where I think it could have been left anyway. I think it was because I was writing about Rachel at the time so I will post the other half tomorrow. **

Even though had agreed to moving in with each other nothing happen for a couple of months due to Kurt been extremely busy at work, meaning that when they did see each other they just wanted to cuddle on the sofa. Kurt had been round to Blaine's house with Lexie, where they had both been surprised at the size of the place but didn't think anything of it as Kurt knew that Blaine's parents were wealthy.

"I can't believe we have finally done this." Kurt told Blaine excitedly as they sat down for the first time that day. Burt and Carole had just left after helping them to unpack all of Kurt and Lexie's things. Due to the amount of time it had taken for them to move in, Lexie's room had been completed weeks in advance much to her delight. It had a Princess theme due to Blaine always calling her princess. There was a large wall painting that looked like you were inside a princess castle along with the popular princesses. The bed was pink with Princess Lexie wrote across the top as well as the wardrobe everything had been personalised to make it special for her.

"Neither can I" Blaine settled in Kurt's side and put a movie on the TV. They both fell asleep move the end and that was how Lexie found them the next morning. The next morning they had all had breakfast round the table and were now playing a game on the living room floor while the kids channel was on in the background.

"Lexie it's probably better if you don't tell everyone at school about us living with Blaine." Kurt stated.

"Why?" She questioned innocently. Blaine motioned her towards his lap, Lexie obliged quickly. Kurt still couldn't believe how much they loved each other.

"Some people might think that I treat you different to the other people in the class if they find out."

"But you don't your meaner to me!" Lexie stated. Both Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"I know but that's because I want you to be the best, but don't tell anyone that. It's our little secret." Blaine put his finger to his lips to show Lexie.

"Can we finish playing now because I'm going to win!" Lexie sung cheerfully.

The whole weekend was spent being a family: playing games, watching movies and going to the park.

Monday came too quickly for all three of them. Blaine had to go into work early to sort out some of the day's lessons so Kurt was planning on taking Lexie later as he had the day off work.

"Kurt, I haven't seen you in ages." Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug. Rachel's daughter Emily was Lexie's best friend as they had known each other since they were walking.

"I know I've been busy."

"Have you found yourself a man yet?"

"Well…" Kurt was cut off my Lexie running over to him.

"Blaine…I mean Mr Anderson" Lexie stopped herself seeing Rachel standing there "said that he wants to see you."

"Kurt Hummel dating your daughter's teacher, I can't say I blame you though Have you seen him?" Rachel was starting to get excited.

"I've got to see what he wants, but why don't you come over to ours tonight for dinner and bring Emily. Then I can fill you in on everything you want to know. I'll text you the address." Kurt could see Rachel's expression change but walked away only hearing Rachel say:

"OMG Hummel you move quickly"

Kurt walked into the classroom surrounded by children sitting on the floor. Kurt threw a questioning look at him, but he put one finger in the air suggesting that he would be one minute. Kurt sat down on one of the chairs behind everyone so that he didn't interrupt. Blaine came over to him once everyone was set up for the first activity.

"I know I should have asked you this before but it slipped my mind this weekend. We're doing the Christmas Production next month and I was wondering if you would design the costumes for it. Normally we have some rubbish ones that have been sat out the back for years but I suggested to Richard that you could do them." Blaine looked hopeful.

"Of course, I will but what do you need?"

"Just the normal Christmas things: Angels, Stars, Rudolph's and Kings. It's not a normal production we try to modernise it and change it each year."

"Sounds brilliant but I will need to measure everyone to see what size they need. I think I have everything in my car so I can sort that out now if you want." Blaine didn't reply but stood at the front of the class and called for everyone's attention.

"Guys, this is Kurt and he is going to be making costumes for you for the Christmas Show so he is going to measure you one by one. He will call you when it's your turn." Kurt waved then moved to the direction of his car to collect his kit.

By the time lunch time came everyone had been measured and Kurt new what costume they wanted. He gave Lexie one last kiss before she went for her lunch.

"By the way Rachel and Emily are coming for dinner" Kurt leaned in and kissed him as he knew no one was there to see and left.


	8. Dinner

**Sorry this is sort but I'm hopefully going to upload another chapter today which will be longer and will skip to the Christmas show. **

When Blaine and Lexie, Kurt was busy in the kitchen cooking ready for their visitors.

"Blaine go shower, they'll be here soon and Lexie, Emily is coming over so go get your dolls house ready for when she arrived. " He kissed both of them then walked in to kitchen to continue cooking.

Half an hour later than planned there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel late as always." Kurt said as he went to hug her.

"What can I say it takes time to look this good!" Rachel replied with a huge smile on her face. Kurt glanced over to where Blaine was stood in the doorway to the living room.

"I suppose you to know each other from school but Rachel meet Blaine…Blaine meet Rachel." They shook hands and walked into the living room to sit down and await the question they knew would be coming from Rachel.

"Lexie, why don't you show Emily your room?" Lexie stood and grabbed Emily's hand and ran out of the room.

"So how long have you to been together?" Rachel asked.

"Since the start of the school year and before you asked Kurt moved in on the weekend." Blaine told her guessing what her next question would be. Rachel seemed happy with the answer and they continued to have a conversation about everything and anything.

"Girls, dinners ready!" Blaine called up the stairs. Almost instantly they ran down the stairs towards the table. Both girls sat next to each other with Blaine next to Lexie and Rachel next to Emily.

"Papa, why don't I have a mommy?" Lexie asked with a puzzled look that night when the three of them were sat on the sofa reading a bed time story. Blaine and Kurt shared a look before Kurt put the book to one side pulling Lexie on to his lap so she was facing him.

"Sweetie not everyone has a mommy, you had two daddies remember how I told you about your daddy Matt?" She nodded.

"I always expected her to ask that but I didn't expect it so soon" Kurt told Blaine as he climbed into bed beside him that night.

"As soon as they start at school the question come, believe me I've taught enough children to know." Both of them laughed at the comment.

"I love moments like this just me and you." Kurt whispered as he snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"I've drawn all the costumes for the Christmas show, I just need to get the material and start making them."

"Whatever you do will be fantastic baby." Blaine kissed Kurt passionately soon it became a lot deeper and all thoughts of sleep were forgotten.


	9. Christmas

Today was the day they had been practising for. It was the opening night of the Christmas Show that Blaine's class was performing for their parents and families.

"I think I'm more nervous than them" Blaine told Kurt who was stood backstage trying to help the children get ready.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Kurt quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I've saved you a seat at the front, go sit down, we will be starting in a minute."

"Good Luck and remember I love you."

"I love you too"

Blaine turned to everyone backstage.

"Are we ready?" Everyone screamed in response. "Good, now we better started then."

Blaine got everyone into a line ready for them to take to the stage in the right order. He felt a tap on the side.

"Blaine, I'm scared." Blaine decided to ignore the fact he had called him by his name and focus on the little girl.

"Oh, Princess, You'll do brilliant and papa and I will be sat right at the front so you can look at us if you don't want to look at everybody else." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you"

"I love you too Princess."

The lights came up on the stage and Lexie was stood at the front. They had both managed to keep it quiet about the solo so it would be a surprise for Kurt. Kurt looked across to Blaine and smiled before linking their fingers together. When the show finished everyone took a bow while their families cheered at their success. Blaine made his way to the stage.

"I just want to thank everyone for turning up tonight and a special thank you to Kurt Hummel for making all the wonderful costumes but most of all I want to thank all of you" he said turning to face the students who were seated behind him "for putting in so much effort to make this a success." Everyone clapped and Blaine left with the children telling their parents they would be able to collect them once they were changed.

Once Kurt could see some of the parents starting to collect their children he went to his car and got two lots of flowers he had brought earlier to give to Lexie and Blaine at the end of the night.

"Well done sweetie you were amazing!" Kurt told Lexie as he picked her up and spun her around. "These are for you to say well done." He handed her the flowers and sat down waiting for the rest of the children to leave so he could give Blaine his flowers.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Blaine asked once he had said goodbye to the last parent and child.

"I loved it; you did an amazing job of putting it together. These are for you." Kurt gave Blaine a bouquet of red roses and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Papa, can we have McDonalds on the way home?" Blaine and Lexie looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Kurt just laughed and nodded.

The school broke up for the Christmas holidays the following day. Blaine's parents had planned to come over for Christmas but he wasn't getting his hopes up because every time they had planned for them to come over to meet Lexie, they had made accuses saying they needed to fly to another country for a meeting.

On Christmas Eve, the three of them were cuddled on the sofa together when the phone rang. Blaine reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hi…Yeah it's okay… She can't wait to meet you either…You to." Blaine put the phone back on the side. "There not coming. I didn't expect them to but it is Christmas so I thought they might make the effort." He choked back a sob.

"Don't cry Blaine." Lexie told him. Blaine pulled her into the hug and put his face into her neck. The tears came flooding out of his eyes. Kurt got up and move to the other side of Blaine. Blaine moved so he could hold both of them.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. You don't need them to have good Christmas. You, me, Lexie, my dad and Carole are all we need to have a good time." He kissed the top of his head them his lips.

Even without Blaine's parents there for the Christmas, Blaine had to say it was the best Christmas he had ever had. It was made even more special spending it with Lexie who face was the best he had seen when she saw the present that were from both him and Kurt. Carole cooked Christmas dinner, while Kurt helped, meanwhile Blaine and Burt was watching the game and Lexie was sat on Blaine's lap dressing a new doll in a Christmas outfit.

"I'm going to show papa my doll." She jumped off his lap and ran into the kitchen calling for Kurt.

"She really loves you, you know." Burt said eye's moving from the screen to look at Blaine.

"I love her and Kurt so much." Blaine replied a smile falling onto his lips.

"Do you want kids of your own?" Burt questioned. Blaine had thought about it before but had never thought he would be asked about it so soon.

"Yeah of course I would but Lexie would always be my daughter. No matter if I had biological children myself." Blaine was shocked with himself that he had just called Lexie his daughter. He had thought about her like that for a while but had never said anything out loud about it.

"Do you really see her as your daughter" A voice said from the door. Both of them turned to see Kurt stood there.

"Yeah, I love her and I would do anything for her. I would class her as my daughter if I could but that would be risky because of my job" Kurt walked over and sat on his lap kissing him hard on the lips.

"Papa you stole my seat!" Lexie said walking up to Blaine and Kurt. He kissed him one last time before getting off his lap and placing Lexie there instead before going back to help Carole in the kitchen.


End file.
